The Clan of the Cave Bear (film)
| narrator = Salome Jens | music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Jan de Bont | editing = Wendy Greene Bricmont | studio = Producers Sales Organization The Guber-Peters Company | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $18 millionThe 12th Annual Grosses Gloss Thompson, Anne. Film Comment; New York Vol. 23, Iss. 2, (Mar 1987): 62-64,66-69. | gross = $2 million (United States) }} The Clan of the Cave Bear is a 1986 American adventure film directed by Michael Chapman and based on the book of the same name by Jean M. Auel. The film stars Daryl Hannah, Pamela Reed, James Remar, and Thomas G. Waites. Dialogue is conducted mostly through a form of sign language which is translated for the audience with subtitles. Plot A young Cro-Magnon woman named Ayla (Daryl Hannah) is separated from her family and orphaned during an earthquake. She is found by a group of Neanderthals and raised as one of their own. Cast * Daryl Hannah as Ayla * Pamela Reed as Iza * James Remar as Creb * Thomas G. Waites as Broud * John Doolittle as Brun * Curtis Armstrong as Goov * Martin Doyle as Grod * Tony Montanaro as Zoug * Mike Muscat as Dorv * Karen Austin as Aba * Janne Mortil as Ovra * Lycia Naff as Uba * Penny Smith as Ika * Rory Crowley as Durc * Joey Cramer as young Broud * Nicole Eggert as young Ayla * Paul Carafotes as Brug * Bart the Bear as the cave bear Production It was filmed in the Regional District of Okanagan-Similkameen, a precursor to the many Hollywood productions that would film in Canada soon after (see Hollywood North and Cinema of Canada). The score was composed by Alan Silvestri. The movie is one of Bart the Bear's earliest roles. The muskox hunt was filmed just outside Hughenden, Alberta. Box office and reception Because the film cost US $15 million to produce and brought in only US $1.9 million domestically, it is considered a box office flop. The film was nominated for an Oscar in 1987 for Best Makeup (Michael Westmore and Michèle Burke).Nominees & Winners for the 59th Academy Awards (1987) The film currently holds a 10% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 10 reviews.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/clan_of_the_cave_bear/ However, The Encyclopedia of Fantasy claims: "It is hard to see why TCOTCB has drawn such critical contempt, unless for its tacit Feminism: although the narration is overexpository and the equation of mental versatility with leggy blonde Cro-Magnons, as opposed to shabby Neanderthals, is a cliché, the movie is beautifully shot, well scripted and finely acted."The Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997): Clan of the Cave Bear, The See also *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' *''Quest for Fire'' (film) *List of historical drama films References External links * * * * *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' article on The Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997), archived at The Encyclopedia of Science Fiction website Category:1980s fantasy films Category:1986 films Category:American films Category:American fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Michael Chapman Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Earth's Children Category:Neanderthals in fiction Category:Films about bears Category:Screenplays by John Sayles